Summer Vacation
Summer Vacation '''is a hand-puppet series as formerly known as '''A Trip to a Hotel. It's about Carcle and his friends. They love to play together, but in August 3, 2018, they're going to Universal Studios Florida in the upcoming double-length episode: A Universal Special, but it's canceled. It premiered October 1, 2017. The first episode (A Hotel full of Movies) is recorded in Holiday Inn. Characters * Carcle * Little Max * Mup * Mutie Mup * Ugly Face * Slinky Dog * Pikachu * Dory * Stimpy * The N * Ali So far, there are 11 characters Episodes Season 1 (2017-2018) # A Hotel full of Movies # Carcle's Announcment # ATTU Clips # The Invincible Manager # Little Max's Paper Got Stolen # Monster's Evil Plan # More ATTU Clips # What is Christmas? # Cozmo Has Moved ATTAH and ATTU # Cozmo's Cube # It's Tough to be a Spy # Cozmo's Sickness Day # A Trip to a Hotel Christmas Madness Sneak Peak # Livestream 1 # Generation 2 is Gone! Generation 3 is Here! # Lego Rectangle's First Fly # Livestream 2 # Stop Copying Me # History of Gaming Consoles # Carcle is Bored # Minion Comes In # Balloons Everywhere # Livestream 3 # Watch it! Go to it! # Livestream 4 # Livestream 5 # Summer Vacation Pilot # Introducing Ugly Face # Summer Vacation Series Comes June 30th or July 1st! # Livestream 6 # Dr. Seuss Books Ad # Inside The House/The Party # Ugly Face's Birthday Parts 1 and 2 # Ugly Face gets Nuts/Pen Strikes Back # The Summer Vacation Movie # A Movie in a TV Series # The Big Race # The Summer Vacation Movie 2: Catch That Rabbit # Super Ugly Face Pt. 1/InnoTab Madness # Good Night from Summer Vacation # Carcle and his friends plays Baldi's Basics # Game Face # Super Ugly Face Pt. 2/Cereals # Carcle's Baldi's Basics Game # Super Ugly Face The Movie: The Star of Space Command Season 2 (2018-2019) # Slinky Dog is Back/Ugly Face's Surprise Party # Super Ugly Face Pt. 3/Creeperluck and the 3 Minions # There's Enough Room!/Super Ugly Face Pt. 4 # A Universal Special (Deleted Scene) # Super Ugly Face Pt. 5/The Party Pt. 2: Wazzup Madness # Super Ugly Face Pt. 4 Ending TBA Season 3 (2019) # Ugly Face's Brain # Toy Story 4 Special # Summer Vacation the Movie 3: A Bad Habbit Teaser Trailer # Summer Vacation the Movie 3 Teaser Trailer 2 # Summer Vacation the Movie 4: Superpowers Teaser Trailer # Ugly Face's Wild Birthday Party (originally An Onward Special) # The Old TV # Who is Better? # Reading Makes it Magic # DVD Madness # Giraffe's Birthday Surprise # The Pig! # Carcle's Big Birthday Blowout Teaser Trailer # Carcle's Big Birthday Blowout Short Teaser #1 # CBBB Short Teaser 2 # CBBB Short Teaser 3 # Carcle's Big Birthday Blowout is Now on Vimeo # Carcle's Big Birthday Blowout Clip #1: Carcle Goes to the Future # Carcle's Big Birthday Blowout Season 4 (Jul-Nov 2019) # Mario's Own Games # Diny's Birthday # Win For The Trophy # First 10 Minutes of Summer Vacation 1 Hour Special: The Big Road Trip # New Friends 2 # Snuggles' Birthday Surprise # Dragonieer's Birthday # The Summer Vacation Movie 3: The Woodstock Teaser Trailer # The Summer Vacation Movie 3: The Woodstock Teaser Reaction # Giraffe's Wild Birthday Party # The Nintendo Switch # Dog WOLF'S Birthday Surprise # No-Name's Birthday # No-Name's Wedding # Woodstock's 12th Birthday # The Big Dinner # Jeffy (or Meowth)'s Phone # Snowtoy's Birthday Party # Happy Graduation Day Season 5 (Nov 2019-present) # Aloha to New Adventure # Turtley's Birthday Party # Audi the Chicken's Birthday # Toy's Choice Awards # The Toy Potion # The BigIdeaFan Shop Commercial # Happy Birthday, Giraffe TBA.Category:Shows Category:TV Shows